Infallible
by Dajypop
Summary: No matter what happens, Craig will see to it that Tweek is completely infallible, always found to be innocent. Even if he has to enlist Damien's help in such a venture.
1. 1,000 Miles An Hour

**Title:** Infallible  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** South Park  
**Setting:** High school ages, more around 18, getting ready to graduate high school  
**Pairing:** Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Damien/Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup, Token Black/Clyde Donnovan, Kenny McKormick/Leopald 'Butters' Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Christophe (The Mole)/Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman/Bebe Stevens  
**Genre:** Romance/Horror/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/12  
**Word Count:** 1696  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Major Character Death, Gay/Yaoi/Slash, Straight/Het, Mentions of Lesbianism, Possible OOC, Satan-worship, Sex, Kink, Drug Use, Tobacco Use, Alcohol Use, Underaged Alcohol Consumption, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Mental Trauma, Mental Illness, Jealousy, Deceit, Lying, Time Skips, Time Warps, Anal Sex, Straight Jackets - Sexual, Caffiene Abuse, Mentions of Rape and Child Molestation, Mentions of Incest  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any characters involved. I do, however, own this story and what happens through it.  
**Summary:** No matter what happens, Craig will see to it that Tweek is completely infallible, always found to be innocent. Even if he has to enlist Damien's help in such a venture.

**AN:** So... This story is kind of a vent work for me. A lot of things happened to make me feel a bit like Tweek recently, so I'm kind of abusing the poor thing for my own enjoyment. I hope this story takes off. Most chapter titles will probably come from my go-to band OK Go.

**Chapter One: 1,000 Miles An Hour******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"What have I d-done..?" Quivering, standing among the broken mess that had once been his spotless home, Tweak Tweek broke down into a pool of tears and oversized clothing. Blonde hair sticking in every direction, blood splattered here and there and sticking in the strands, he wiped his coated hands through his hair to slick it down while he tried to think. He couldn't look down, _wouldn't_ look down, stumbling in the dark confines of his parents' home, tripping over limbs and _I'm not looking, they aren't there_ finally managed to make his way to the home phone.

The number nearly flowed from his fingers, the one he'd called a million, nay, a billion jillion times before, and he had the earpiece up beside his ear in a moment's notice. When the dial tone didn't even come up, he whined and dropped the phone where he held it, the thing collapsing from the table and taking it's tethered base with it. The plastic crack as it hit the floor seemed to dissipate any other noises the house might make, and he was suddenly surrounded by darkness and silence.

_Only bad things come from darkness and silence._ His mind promised, urging him to quickly run for his bedroom before 'they' could get him.

Lanky, awkward body stumbling up the steps, pushed to keep going even with a skinned knee, he ran from invisible forces that threatened his life, all until he got to his bedroom. His sanctuary from just about everything… And there, in the middle of this sanctuary, lit by the light of the moon outside the window, lay his cell phone, nice and charged and ready for use.

This time, the number '1' was selected, then 'talk', and he could hear Craig's ringback tone playing almost immediately. It pulsed a sort of calm, soothing message through him, despite it's gruff lyrics, and he seemed able to settle himself onto the bottom bunk of his double-layered bed, nervously bunching the blankets around his knee to try and keep his hand busy.

A cranky grunt was the first thing to be heard from Craig Tucker that morning, his middle fingers firing out of habit, bleary eyes blinking awake at the sound of 'Everything is Alright' by Motion City Soundtrack playing somewhere in his bedsheets. Glancing to the glaring red numbers on his dresser, he gave a mighty groan of annoyance at the time; 3:48 am, exactly. Rubbing a hand through his dark hair, then the other over his numb face, he sat up slowly and languidly stretched his strong, long limbs before starting the search for his phone. It took two sets of rings for him to finally answer, his voice gruff from sleep, but nevertheless calming to the blonde on the phone.

"Mmh... 'lo?" He yawned wide afterward, the sound booming in the silence of his dark bedroom, eyelids falling shut as he forced himself to stay sitting up. If Tweek was calling, it had to be important.

"Cr-Craaaaaaaaaig…" The whimper sounded awfully frightened, quiet, as though he feared being heard. Currently, every little noise made him jump and shriek, his body alight with fear the likes of which he'd never felt before. "Cr-Craig- Help… H-helllp me… Th-they're… They're dead… I… Craig… Please.. I d-don't… I don't… Craig… Help…" He sounded so desperate as he pleaded with the other, "Please…"

That certainly had his attention, the eighteen year old already out of bed and searching the dirty floor for his pants, phone jammed in the crook of his shoulder and pressed tight there by his ear.

"What? Tweek, _who's_ dead? You're not making any sense..." Still, this was a situation he'd have to handle, he knew that. Tweek was likely in a very bad place at the moment, he wouldn't call if he could self-medicate this episode away. "Don't move, babe, I'll be over in a bit. I want you to stay safe, I'll take care of this."

Nodding slightly, before panicking, realizing Craig couldn't see him, he sobbed and responded, "O-okay." Body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, his eyes slid to his open closet door and he gave a final shriek as the call was ended.

_Craig will help... Craig is good, remember?_ A voice started in his head as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of limbs and fear.

"I know Cr-Craig is good..." He whispered softly, as if to himself.

"Is he?" Came a sinister voice from the closet, and those coffee-colored eyes widened in fear. A demon was watching him, it had to be a demon, with red eyes, wearing his skin. It pointed a gnarled, bony finger at him and grinned, "Will he save you from this? He doesn't know what you're capable of."

"Craaaaaig!" Was the simple response, a loud sob as tears made tracks down his cheeks, dripping pink onto his nightshirt, as he smeared the red thinner over his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Craig shoved on his coat as he made his way out the door, shoes only half on as he jogged from his home to his lover's parents' house. _Shit, Tweek, what happened? I hope you're just seeing things..._

As he finally stopped before the Tweak household, he panted a little, slipping his wallet from his pocket and pulling out the key hidden in his billfold. Unlocking the door proved to be one of the easiest things he'd ever regretted in his life.

A rich, coppery scent was the first to crawl up his nose, and his stomach flipped, turned and fell into his feet when he recognized it. _Blood_. Immediately he was on the defensive, which, to Craig Tucker, meant offense. Grabbing Mr. Tweak's walking stick from beside the door, careful to send his middle finger around the house just in case, he closed the door carefully. Stalking the dark house, he managed to find the breaker box and flipped everything back on. With light shining brightly, dumbly as though nothing bad had happened, he saw the true mess just before the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak's bodies lay in a heap of dismembered limbs and their faces were frozen with horrified expressions. Blinking a little in surprise, he noted blood smeared up the stairs and decided to follow it, holding the thick stick in his hand as though he were going to kill someone with it. Once he hit the top of the stairs, however, his worst fear was realized; the blood trailed right into Tweek's room. Nearing the door proved an interesting feat, however, as he could hear a voice inside.

"N-no... Don't... He's got n-no-nothing to do with it! H-he's so good to me... Craig is the b-best." That was Tweek, for sure...

"But what if he's like the others? Only wants you for what you do for him?" Came a slyer voice, though it was still recognizable; Tweek was talking to himself. The only thing he could think of as Tweek began to answer himself was to knock on the door, so he did.

Upon entering, he caught those large mocha eyes full of tears and stood there silently, a forboding and protective wall for the blonde. Clamboring across the floor and into his lover's arms, the smaller male gave a soft sigh of contentment, breathing deeply the rich aroma of smoke, cologne, and a distinct bitter odor that rang in his head only as 'Craig'. Almost immediately he seemed to relax, but Craig was still a little unnerved.

"What happened here, Tweekers?" He whispered softly into red and yellow hair, gently petting it and placing a kiss on top of the weaker's head.

"U-uh..." Glancing down, then up, and twitching bodily, Tweek finally sighed, "I... H-he killed them." Pointing to his mirror, to the other side of him that only he could see, it was obvious this wasn't going to go for Craig like he'd like.

"Alright... C'mon, let's go get you taken care of." As he hefted the slighter male into his arms like it was nothing, his mind raced as to how they were going to take care of _this_ particular problem. Tweek had never been so bold before, and the happy blonde in his arms could hardly be the _real_ killer that had done all of _that_... Right? After all, he was usually so against violence... So why _now_? Something pretty serious must have happened to make him have such a huge break...

Concern written in his brow, the taller male carried his cargo down the stairs, stepping over the massacre and cradling the other away from it, heading for the kitchen. Gently coaxing the blonde into the dining chair, he started up the coffee machine and decided to make some decaf, slipping two pills into the bottom of the glass that would make the blonde sleep for a while. He'd get him cleaned up and taken care of soon, it wouldn't be hard. What would be the most challenging would be trying to figure out how to take care of this house, and the dead bodies, the missing people... What could he do?

When the drink was finally ready, he made a quick cup for the smaller and set about delivery; it was gone in a flash, and another cup requested.

"I lo-lo-love you, Cra-Craig." The sweet voice was more than enough to have the cold male's heart warmed, and he gently kissed the shaking male's forehead before continuing on his routine.

"Love you, too, Tweekers." It was surprising how much emotion was in his voice as he spoke, and he blushed slightly as he walked the kitchen, searching for snacks.

It was four and a half cups later that the blonde yawned and stretched, blinking slowly and giving a few more yawns he couldn't seem to help. It was obvious he was tired, so he was escorted to the couch. As soon as his head hit the throw pillow, the warm blanket thrown over him, he was out like a light. That gave Craig all the time he needed to take care of everything _and_ transport Tweek home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Welp, there's chapter one. Hopefully this one is done soon, I'm excited for it. I like it a lot, so far. Interesting study into Tweek's mind, for me. ^^ I gave him a bit of Schizophrenia, maybe split personalities, because I suffer from Schizo, myself. On to the next chapter!


	2. One Day When I'm Gone

**Chapter:** 2/12  
**Word Count:** 2737  
**Pairings:** Craig Tucker X Tweek Tweak, Damien X Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup  
**Warnings:** Tobacco use, anal sex, oral sex, rimming, satan-worship, mentions of master/slave play, dirty talk

**AN: **Already on Chapter two... I'm so happy. I'm finally writing again. 3 I hope this goes well, from here. I'm thinking I'll try for three chapters today, to start with.

**Chapter Two: One Day When I'm Gone******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sizzling caught his attention, pulling him through the haze of sleep and dredging him up into the land of the living, mocha brown eyes slowly unlidded to find himself in a well-lit room. After a second, he realized he recognized this room, and the bed he lay on before the elaborate and beautiful contraption before him, seated on the floor. A young man crossed the room and kneeled beside him, scruffing his hair and handing him a steaming mug of something, and everything came crashing back… Except why he was here, in Craig's room, with a cup of joe and the hookah starting up before his eyes. Everything seemed to be a blur; he remembered foreign voices that still seemed to be familiar, and remembered movement and being carried… But little before that came back to him.

Now, the rather simple pipe was placed in his hand, and he brought it to his lips with only the slightest of tremors. Sucking in the thick smoke, the feeling buzzed through his lips, leaving them feeling tingly as a new sense of calm washed over him. With a soft sigh, he relaxed a little into the bed, clean and fresh as usual when waking up, and watched as his lover crawled up with him. Tugging the slighter male into his lap, he smiled sweetly and urged him to smoke more. After a few good puffs, and quite a few bad smoke rings, the hose was passed back and it was Craig's turn.

Hearing the breath in his lungs as they filled with smoke was one of Tweek's favorite things when they smoked together. He loved sitting in his lap, just a mass of limbs and cuddles, smoking away together. His favorite part was when Craig would lean his head down, press their lips together, and when the blonde gasped, he'd exhale the smoke into his mouth. It somehow seemed to connect them, and he loved it more than anything.

Blue hoodie in place, it was Tweek's job to push it out of the way, making room for skin on skin contact. Upon checking, he noted he was in little more than a pair of panties (Craig insisted he looked good in them, but he wasn't sure) and one of the other's large T+P shirts. Not an unusual way for him to wake, that much was for certain. With a languorous stretch, moving like a cat sunning himself in the windowsill, the smaller male leaned up for a gentle kiss, moving to sit with his back against one strong, muscled arm, and his legs tented over Craig's opposite thigh.

"Good m-morning." He offered gently, smiling at the other. The elder male looked tired, as if he didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember why…

"Mornin', Tweekers." _Oh_! How he loved it when Craig's voice had a bit of a twang to it, especially when he held something between his lips. When he let the hose fall from them and onto the smaller's stomach, he stole another gentle kiss and breathed the smoke out over the rosy cheeks of the slighter. "Sleep well?"

"Y-yeah… I suppose." Though he hardly remembered anything… "Did I stay the night last night?"

A little startled by the question, but only showing it with a flash of his best birdie, he chuckled a little and pressed his lips to the other's forehead, "Yeah, babe. You were here all night, clocked out a bit early." It was easy to lie when he figured the other didn't remember, hoping to keep it from his mind. It was just like Damien had said; His memory would be gone, and all he would know was that he had been asleep.

"Oh… Okay." Accepting the news pretty easily, he took another sip of the sweet coffee in his hands, before taking another long drag from the mouthpiece of the hose. Tipping his head back and letting it loll on his shoulders, he opened his mouth and watched the curling spire of smoke lift from it, rather pleased with how well he felt. For once, he felt safe and secure and special.. And it lead him to feel invincible for the first time in his life.

A companionable silence fell between the two lovers, only broken by the bubbling of the hookah on the floor. The pair snuggled and kissed between and during puffs, spreading love over the admittedly late morning that was bathed in sunlight. Occasional slips of the bird were normal during these times, and Tweek never took offense to them when he felt this good. Soon, the cup of coffee sat on the floor, empty and safe from feet to knock it over, and the pair didn't even move much; just relishing this quiet, beautiful moment together.

"Craig?" The softness of his voice seemed to carry the thought that he didn't want to burst their perfect bubble.

"Yeah, Tweek?" The return of a soft voice seemed to help keep his tremors low, and the blonde smiled a little.

"Can we…?" He trailed off, with a bit of a jerk of his head, another thing that Craig was used to, even as it thumped him in the chest.

"Can we what?" Another casual middle finger flared and took its leave, and deep grey eyes finally glanced down.

"Can we… Y-you know…" Those wild chocolate eyes were everywhere at once, and it seemed his twitches were coming back. Obviously, he was nervous about asking… But Craig couldn't help but tease him.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, babe." Taking another drag from the pipe, he smirked at the cry of 'too much pressure' that earned him, but frowned slightly when the younger ripped a patch of hair out of his head. "Alright, alright. Sure, we can."

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, the blonde glanced down and began to move around so that he straddled the taller's waist, giving a slight grind downward. _There_ we go, that was nice… And definitely worth what he'd had to do to take care of Tweek's little problem.

The more nervous he grew, the more his body seemed to vibrate, and that was always a nice thing during these moments. A hard lump already in his boxers, Craig began to grind up into his little lovely, still occasionally taking puffs from the hookah and proceeding to share them with the other. It didn't take long before grinding wasn't enough, and Tweek slipped from his lover's lap, stuttering and twitching, shaking once more as he pressed his face to the other's silky navy boxers and inhaled. An intoxicating aroma met his nose, and before long he was happily slurping and suckling at the other through his boxers, pressing the fabric into the slit and forcing a grunt from the taller.

If nothing else, Tweek sure had a wondrous mouth on him, and it satisfied Craig in the worst way. His hips soon pushed forward, and he flipped off his boxers before forcibly removing them. Blowing cold smoke over his own erection, he gasped slightly, head tipping back as soon as Tweek's mouth was upon him. Tongue expertly tracing the throbbing vein along the underside, he knew how and when to apply suction, or when to swallow around the head, leaving the taller male with a light sheen of sweat and some very dirty ideas. One such idea was to gently take hold of the other's head, guiding him along, and it seemed to be okay so long as he didn't push too much.

Head tipping back and lips parted, releasing a sigh of pleasure, the eldest Tucker gave a few rough thrusts upwards as his climax bordered on the edges of his mind. This wouldn't be his last, that much was for certain, but it would at least be the first of many for the day. With a low grunt followed by a guttural groan, he released down the other's throat, nearly falling back limp against the mattress as the lithe little thing cleaned them up with his tongue.

Trying to give a bit of a strip tease, he pulled at the oversized shirt on his frame and eventually had it up and over his head, forgotten on the floor. As he bent to fold it, large, strong hands moved to his hips and gripped them roughly, dragging his ass back and pressing a cheek to one of the raven haired boy's lips. Kissing the cute little owl panties and smirking at the embarrassed squeak it earned him, he pressed his face to that cute, pert little ass and nipped gently.

"Cr-Craig!" Tweek cried, head slapping his shoulder as he twitched violently, blushing so red he'd make a tomato jealous.

"What, babe? Can't I appreciate this fine ass you got here?" Flipping the other off, Craig offered him a shit-eating grin, before chuckling into the firm globes of flesh and giving a solid suck on one cheek. It would likely leave a mark, even through the underwear, and that made him feel positively _wicked_. Nobody else was allowed to see this ass, or touch it, or kiss it, or anything, because it _belonged_ to him.

"D-don't… You'll r-ruin themmmm~!" Came the keening whine as he felt the other's mouth slip inwards, biting its way towards his hole even through the fabric of his panties.

"Better me than those gnomes, right?" He probably shouldn't have said that.

"D-don't talk about that! Have you seen them? I'm surprised I still- Oooooh…" Thankfully, Craig was able to pacify the smaller male with a lick to his hole, as his fingers finally relented and began to remove the adorable little cotton underwear. Of course, as per usual, the blonde insisted on holding them for the rest of their excursion, but that was fine enough with the elder.

Lips and tongue descended on the mercilessly clean entrance, a torturously slow and teasing pace set so that the blackette had time to recover. His tongue swiped a long, wet line from the base of the other teen's balls to his hole, applying more pressure at certain points, before he mouthed one side of his sac, then the other, leaving them nice and wet. By this point, the blonde's face was hidden in the blankets, and his thighs quivered, a blush on his cheeks topping off the perfect scene laid out for Craig's intense pleasure.

Finally, it was as though the shaking blonde's cock was an after thought, and he gave it a few teasing licks, before sucking gently on the head. The drops of precum this earned him let him know just how much the other wanted this. Rising up on his knees and climbing up behind the other, he slotted his own hard prick between those wonderful globes and rubbed for a bit, feeling the clenching hole grasping for him, and knowing he could only take so much of this sweet torture before he'd have to be inside.

Reaching beneath his pillow, having to lean over in the process, he pulled out a small tube of lube and popped open the cap. Sitting back on his haunches, he grinned evilly as he spread those pert little cheeks with one hand, and held the bottle upside down with the other, watching the clear liquid drip and drool over that tight little hole. It clenched and begged hungrily, trying to suck anything in that it could get, ending up with a finger that swirled slowly, quickly joined by another, and then a third. Even still, once this was done he slathered his own cock in the sweet-smelling liquid before pressing the head to that twitching entrance.

A shuddering groan left the elder male as he slowly began his plunge, eyelids rolling back and mouth dropping open momentarily. That tight heat welcomed him with a nice, tight hug that forced him to still himself inside the other once he'd taken it up to the root, lest he lose it right there. On the other hand, the blonde relished the full feeling he had, certain he could feel the other in his stomach, praising him with soft grunts and whimpers as he wiggled his hips, unable to keep still.

After what felt like an eternity, a slow pull had the pace going almost _too_ slow for the energetic blonde, who began to inch forward and backwards as the elder tried to hold himself back.

"Yeah, Tweekers, that's a good boy…" He breathed, eyelids fluttering, the words plummeting straight south and making his cock twitch. It wasn't just affecting the heavier male, either, the slighter teen beneath him giving a shaky moan for more. "You like that, don't you? You're a little cockslut, Tweek, damn… You'd do anything for it, wouldn't you?" A barely-there nod was all he received as a response, before he shoved on home and made the other give a loud shriek of joy, "I'd give anything to cum all over that pretty little face of yours, or your cute little nipples… All over your back and your ass… _Damn_, Kitten, you take it like a champ…"

The one time Craig was okay with showing appreciation or emotion appeared to be in the bedroom, and only with Tweek. Which certainly didn't bother the young man, seeing as he was giving wild cries of ecstasy for each powerful thrust. Giving in and rocking back for inward thrusts and forward for the return, he helped his lover get nice and deep, slamming into his prostate each time.

"Ffffffffff_uuuuuck_, Kitten, you're so hot like this… Little slut." He chuckled, leaning down to press chaste kisses to the small of the other's back, biting at his shoulder a second later.

By this point, the smaller was so close he could taste it. One last thrust left him giving one last high-pitched cry as his head tipped back and his hips jolted forward. Suddenly clamping even _tighter_ around the bulkier male, who gave a choked grunt as his hips became erratic pistons, racing towards his orgasm with every second. That tightly clenching ass around him proved to be too much, and even as he came with a violent ferocity inside the other, he refused to stop moving.

Collapsing to the side and yanking the slighter male against him in the process, the football player huffed happily, burying his nose in the nape of his lover's neck. Laying together, messy and panting, they snuggled for all of five seconds before hearing something at the door.

"Geez, can't you two keep it down? Fuck, I can't get any homework done. Jesus Christ!" Middle fingers flying, the youngest Tucker stood in the doorway, her hair tied in pigtails and a frown on her face.

"Fuck off, Ruby. We're busy." Craig's own middle finger raised high, he sighed heavily, "Stop staring, Jesus."

The girl simply offered another birdie before turning and closing the door, heading back to her bedroom.

Once more, a relaxing feeling hit the pair, crashing into them straight to their bones. For all of three minutes, they were able to rest, until Tweek had given up on being dirty.

"Cr-craig, too much… T-too much filth!" He whined, slowly sitting up and pulling from the other's arms.

"Alright, Kitten, let's get cleaned up."

Not that their shower involved _only_ getting clean. What Craig didn't seem to remember was the mark on his chest, just above his heart, that was burned in. A pentagram lay very obviously there, scarred up already, and when Tweek saw it he nearly had a heart attack.

"It's going to get infected!" He shrilly cried, hitting the other with the heel of his hand, "Don't you know better?!"

"Chill, Tweek, it'll be fine." Was the simple reply, though Damien's words rang in his head.

_With this mark, you will be my slave for all of eternity, just as soon as you shuffle loose the mortal coil. Remember this well, Craig Tucker, for my needs and wants are not always easy to fulfill._

Pip had very obviously agreed at that, despite the glare he earned from his master. Those two had a _seriously_ fucked up relationship, but he didn't want to think of that, now. He didn't really want to remember much of anything...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: So, there's chapter two. Nice and steamy, and pleasant… This story won't stay that way for long. We'll see how it goes, though!**


	3. Rasp Away The Skin

**Chapter:** 3/12  
**Word Count:** 497  
**Pairings:** Craig Tucker X Tweek Tweak  
**Warnings:** Nightmares, gore

**AN: **So... Just needed a bit of a filler chapter before bringing Damien in for certain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/b

Sprinting up a never-ending staircase, Tweek couldn't, _wouldn't_ look behind himself. They were after him, following him up like a ravenous beast made of guts and spare parts. Teeth gnashing, heads seeming to swirl, they relentlessly chased him, screaming.

"Whyyyyy did you do it?!"

"I thought we were family!"

"Family sticks together, like a beautiful spring dew clings to blades of grass in the morning!"

"No, don't!" Screaming out rather loudly as he jolted awake, shooting bolt upright in bed, his eyes wide and wild, Tweek almost felt like he couldn't breathe. Chest heaving and body quivering rather more than usual. Clutching the blanket tight to his chest, he gave a slow, horrified look to the man beside him, hoping beyond hope that everything was okay. For some reason, Craig hadn't even lifted his head. "C-cr-Craig?"

Still, he didn't wake, and it was troubling... He _never_ slept this hard... Chewing his lip, the slighter teen went to shake his shoulder, and he was so _cold_... And when his head flopped over, maggots poured from his eye sockets, and he was already beyond dead. Screaming at the top of his little lungs, he shot up once more in a cold sweat, unable to breathe and grasping his chest.

In seconds, he had warm, strong hands on his sides, caressing and pressing carefully, trying to calm the other. Mocha colored eyes glanced over to see a living face, a handsome, strong face that he recognized instantly. An inhaler was shoved into his face and he took his puffs as he was supposed to, coughing a little as oxygen filled his terrified lungs. Shivering a little, he turned to the other and hiccuped, sobbing slightly as tears ran a race down his cheeks, soaking into Craig's bare chest. The man held him tight, protectively, and tugged the little blonde into his lap.

"Shhh, Kitten, you're okay... I've got you, I'm here... Nothing's going to get you, shhh..." Whispering cooly into the other's ear, he kissed the delicate lobe before giving it a little lick. "I'm here... Should we get you some coffee?"

"Y-yeah... I... Th-that was... B-bad ni-nightmares..." While the reply was simple, he still couldn't explain the first nightmare... What happened? He barely remembered it, simply knowing how terrifying it had been.

"Aww..." Coddling him and simperng like he was a five year old who had spilled his ice cream down his shirt and it was just _so sad_. "Anything I can do, Tweekers?"

Shivering, he crawled into the elder's lap, closing his eyes and nuzzling against the other. "H-hold me." He whispered slowly.

Petting the other's hair and smoothing it down, Craig held him and sang softly, trying to keep his Tweekers calm. Something was happening, now, that was beyond their control. He'd need to have a talk with Damien again, soon.

After an hour of this, Craig put Tweek to bed and headed to the basement to begin the summoning.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: A short chapter, I know. But it will all be made up for soon!**


End file.
